Les temps imparfaits
by Lylla-May
Summary: Il ne suffisait pas de grand chose, à peine deux notes à vrai dire. Il suffisait de rien et il nous emportait avec lui. C'est comme si, tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer, il le transmettait à travers son archer. Et je sais que si on nous demandait de réécrire l'histoire, on ne changerait rien. On ferait à nouveau les mêmes erreurs. Absolument chacune d'entre elles. UA - HG/DM


_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages sont issus de l'imagination fertile de notre déesse à tous, aka J.K Rowling, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux… Néanmoins, étant un UA, l'histoire et l'univers m'appartiennent (bon ok c'est le monde moldu donc ça ne m'appartient pas vraiment)

 _ **Image :**_ Amir Dadon's Violin player by Li9hty on Deviantart c2013-2017

 _ **Pairing :**_ Hermione  && Draco

 _ **Genre :**_ Romance… UA… Musique

 _ **Rating :**_ au moment où je vous parle on en est à du T dans l'écriture…

 _ **Note :**_ Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ici fraîchement débarquée avec une histoire qui me tient à cœur car elle marie deux grands amours dans ma vie : l'écriture et la musique… Je la jette dans la mer déjà bien remplie des histoires d'amours entre Draco et Hermione… Je l'imagine depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, elle tourne et tourne dans ma tête, et plusieurs moments clés sont déjà écrits… Maintenant ayant une vie trépidante d'étudiante en fin d'étude (ce qui veux dire que j'alterne entre bonheur intense et dépression sévère en fonction de la masse de travail qui fluctue de manière absolument pas périodique) je ne sais pas quel sera le rythme de publication… BTW je n'ai pas de Beta Reader donc si cette histoire intéresse quelqu'un, et qu'en addition ce quelqu'un se révèlerait être une pro de la relecture, je serai ravie de faire sa connaissance !

Bon voilà, c'est un peu stressée que je vous laisse avec ces premières lignes… À très vite !

 _O_

* * *

 _« La première fois que je l'ai vu, ressemble un peu à la dernière. Debout, le dos droit et l'allure fière. C'était sa préparation. Son corps était légèrement de travers sur la scène, mais sa tête était directement dirigée droit vers vous, et quelques mèches de cheveux barraient son front, semblaient gêner ses yeux, sans qu'il ne s'en soucie. Ses bras étaient déjà pliés dans une posture parfaite, détendue. Car après un dernier regard droit la foule, si clair et impertinent qu'il vous transperçait, il fermait les yeux. Et enfin, ses longues mains blanches se déliaient._

 _Enfin, il jouait. »_

* * *

De prime abord, cela semblait être du courrier comme les autres, somme toute bien innocent. Il reposait là, au milieu des factures et des publicités. Mais si on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait bien voir la couleur un peu jaunie de l'enveloppe, ou son grain plus prononcé. Le poids plus conséquent, aussi. Ou le fait que les lettres sur le papier étaient soigneusement calligraphiées à l'encre. Autant de détails qui séparaient la missive des autres de par sa qualité. Autant de détails qui disaient oui, ça va changer. Tout va changer.

Hermione, durant ses 26 années de vie, eût très peu l'occasion de recevoir ce genre de courrier du fait de son jeune âge. À bien y réfléchir, toutes les lettres importantes qu'elle a pu recevoir concernaient la musique. La première l'informait du gain d'un concours local de violon de son académie, à l'âge de 8 ans. Elle battait là des étudiants de deux fois son ainé et confirmait une attitude sérieuse et travailleuse que la petite Hermione avait toujours adopté et qui ne la lâchera plus. La suivante, peut-être celle dont elle avait été la plus fière, était sa lettre d'acceptation au conservatoire de Paris. Elle avait alors les yeux plein d'étoiles et des envies de succès, comme tout enfant de 16 ans qui réalise ses rêves. Elle s'imaginait forte et pleine de conviction, ce qu'elle était. Mais tout aussi indépendante que l'on fut, c'est toujours un déchirement de quitter sa famille, ses amis et ses habitudes pour monter seule à la capitale. Elle ne manquait certes de rien, mais dans ce monde de compétition, elle était terriblement seule. Elle n'avait que sa passion à laquelle se raccrocher. Mais Hermione n'était pas une lâcheuse. Hermione était consciente des sacrifices de ses parents pour lui financer une voie difficile et coûteuse, et Hermione bossait. Elle travaillait dur, parfois des nuits entières, pour atteindre ses objectifs. À la fin de deux années de conservatoire arriva la troisième lettre. Celle-ci aura un goût particulier et changera bien des choses. Déjà, elle signait le début de quelque chose d'inédit, quelque chose de grand. Elle concrétisait tout un scenario, pour un futur plein de gloire et de triomphe, imaginé par une Hermione très jeune touchant son premier violon. Et puis, c'était celle qui allait définitivement l'arracher à sa vie d'avant, car elle l'emmenait au bout du monde, où elle allait rester et y demeurer encore aujourd'hui. L'Amérique. Car elle partait dans une des plus prestigieuses écoles de musique au monde, à Berklee.

La quatrième la nommait professeur de musique dans une école de musique et musicothérapeute dans un hôpital pour enfant, les deux établissements se faisant face dans une petite banlieue du Massachusetts. Elle avait alors acheté un cottage à deux rues de là. Elle disait en souriant, elle qui avait connu la solitude et la ferveur de la ville, que sa vie se résumait désormais à trois pâtés de maison. Une vie tranquille. Et elle en était heureuse. Des enfants pour l'entourer, une maison modeste et un grand jardin. Certains week-ends, elle louait un chalet aux Choate Island, où elle ne faisait parfois que lire au plus proche de la nature. Désormais, elle ne désirait plus rien d'autre. C'était sa vie, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait. Ça lui suffisait.

°0°

« On reprend une dernière fois ! »

\- Mais madame, il fait trop beau, protesta bien évidemment Jason qui, plus pour la forme que pour le fond, adorait contester.

\- Une dernière fois Jason, c'est bientôt terminé.

\- Madame je peux aller faire pipi ? »

Ce qui déclencha un concert de réclamation pour la dizaine d'enfants dont l'envie se révéla urgente à l'instant

« Je ne peux vous dire oui à tous ! –protestations à l'unisson – Si je dis oui à l'un d'entre vous je dois dire oui à tout le monde. – harmonie de dénégation – On a bientôt fini, il reste… »

La sonnerie mis fin au discours d'Hermione qui, désemparée, se rassit en soufflant sur un des poufs disposés en cercles autour d'elle, tandis que ses élèves laissaient exprimer leur joie dans une cacophonie allant decrescendo au fur et à mesure de leur départ. Il y eut un regain de bruit à travers la vitre lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint la cour, à l'arrière de la salle de classe. Une fois tous dispersés, ce fut à nouveau le calme. Concentrée à se vider l'esprit, les yeux fermés et les doigts sur l'aile de son nez, Hermione n'entendit pas les pas légers, ce pourquoi elle sursauta quand on l'interpella.

« Dure journée ?

\- Ron ! Tu m'as fait peur… Entre, ajoute-t-elle doucement, une fois calmée à nouveau. Oui, donner cours aux petits le vendredi jusqu'à 17h, c'est parfois le calvaire.

\- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je t'ai apporté ça ! Il n'y a aucun coup de mou que des bonbons ne peuvent sauver, c'est bien ta devise ?

\- À vrai dire, c'est « il n'existe aucun blues que le chocolat ne peut absorber » Hermione rigola

Adossé au chambranle de la porte, la mine un peu déçue d'avoir raté son effet, Ron croisa les bras, son paquet de Dragibus pendant tristement à sa main. Hermione consentit alors à se lever et à accueillir son petit ami comme il se devait.

« Merci, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. »

Elle se blottit contre lui. Il était tellement grand qu'elle ne lui arrivait même pas à l'épaule. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas dans la norme non plus au niveau de la taille, elle était d'ailleurs la personne la plus petite de son âge qu'elle connaissait. Voyant qu'il ne l'enlaçait pas à son tour, Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tendit le cou avec une petite moue, faisant mine de l'embrasser. Il arriva à éviter son regard encore quelques secondes mais à peine eût-il croisé ses grands yeux ambrés et sa jolie bouche qui le quémandait, qu'il céda. Ses mains calleuses se posèrent sur chaque côté de ses joues et il l'embrassa, comme Ron embrassait toujours, à en perdre haleine, un peu désespérément, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'embrassait. Cela faisait toujours chavirer Hermione, de se faire enlacer de la sorte, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre, comme s'il la retenait.

Comme s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas à lui, qu'elle appartenait à un monde si grand qu'il n'aurait pu saisir l'ampleur, lui le petit ouvrier, dont les ancêtres avaient toujours habité là, et dont les enfants habiteraient là encore. Comme s'il sentait qu'elle était faite pour s'échapper.

D'un coup de pied, il ferma la porte. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'au bureau, au bout de la classe. Lorsqu'il l'eût déposé, il se dégagea et pris soin de bien fermer toutes les tentures, et elles étaient nombreuse. Quand il eût fini, il se retourna, et ils se regardèrent, le sourire gêné mais les yeux affamés.

Les sucreries, gisant près de la porte, furent bien vite oubliés.

°O°O°O°

« Tu es … Incroyable, soupira-t-il d'un air émerveillé

\- Je suis un monstre, répondit-elle, prenant conscience qu'elle venait de le faire, juste là, en plein milieu de la salle de cours où elle enseignait à des enfants de parfois 5 ans !

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment une fille comme toi, douce et sérieuse, peut se transformer ainsi au lit, honnêtement ça mérite une étude, continuait Ron, sans se soucier de l'inquiétude de sa petite amie

\- Je vais devoir nettoyer trois fois la salle. Non je vais appeler une équipe de ménage ce sera plus professionnel, ou carrément la désinfection, ça existe ça, un service de désinfection post-sexe dans des lieux interdits ?

\- Je vais plutôt demander à des professionnels, j'irai faire un tour à Boston ce week-end plébisciter des chercheurs à Harvard

\- Ron tu m'écoutes ? C'est comme si on l'avait fait dans une église ! » »

Cela eut le mérite de faire réagir le roux qui, allongé à terre, sur le dos, releva sa tête jusqu'alors à moitié posée sur un des poufs de la salle, et retirant ses bras derrière la tête pour s'accouder.

« Tu veux le faire dans une église ? Mama mia tu es vraiment une tigresse ! »

Elle prit un coussin pour lui balancer sur la tête

« Tu n'écoutes rien du tout et tu n'es qu'un pervers ! »

Il se rallongea en rigolant, et après avoir dégagé le coussin de sa tête, attrapa par les hanches Hermione qui s'était agenouillée près de lui. Une fois bien callée contre lui – elle avait toujours le mérite de se débattre quelques secondes avant de déclarer forfait entre ses bras, une main dans le bas de son dos et l'autre caressant ses cheveux, il lui dit que ce serait bête de payer tout un service de nettoyage post-sexe pour trente minutes de câlins et que, tant qu'à faire, il allait louer la classe toute la soirée et autant rentabiliser.

Cela eut le mérite de la faire rire. Ron avait ce pouvoir là sur elle. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas le garçon le plus intelligent, ni le plus beau, et si elle devait ressortir la liste de critère du petit-ami parfait qu'elle avait établi dans son journal intime à douze ans, le pauvre Ron n'obtiendrait pas la moitié de la note minimale. Mais elle avait le rire facile, et puis elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les garçons qui la faisait rire. Vous savez ce qu'on dit, femme qui rit ! C'était simple, et c'était drôle, et c'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

°O°O°

Lorsque le réveil sonna 7h le samedi, la main lourde de Ron s'abattit sur l'appareil. Il se leva et sorti de la chambre avec précaution, en se demandant tout de même pourquoi il faisait tant d'efforts pour être discret alors que Hermione avait la faculté de dormir quelle que soit l'endroit ou le bruit qui y régnait. Il faudrait bien encore quelques longues minutes pour qu'elle se réveille, et encore… Le matin était une période difficile pour la petite brune qui dormait profondément. Il attendait patiemment dans la cuisine, sachant qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant d'être tout juste en retard pour se préparer. Il misait sur 7h30.

« _Bonjour à toutes et à tous, vous êtes bien sur Sun Radio, la radio qui met du soleil dans vos vies, il est 7h30, aujourd'hui est une belle journée pour réaliser vos rêves, tout de suite la météo de Judith Aberry suivie du journal présenté par…_ »

« Bonjour, fit une voix toute ensommeillée derrière lui. _Bingo_

\- Salut toi, bien dormi ? »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre correctement, se préparant un thé avec toute la lenteur d'un paresseux qui souffrirait d'insolation. Une fois la première gorgée avalée, elle lui offrit tout de même un premier sourire.

« Oui, et toi ? Grosse journée ?

\- Je travaille à la scierie cette après-midi seulement. Dimanche je pars pour Green Mountain, on a un gros contrat là-bas, on doit élaguer toute une partie, ça va bien durer une semaine et demie. Du coup je me suis dit, matinée au lit, pour dire au revoir comme il se doit à son petit-ami si sexy dans ses habits de bucherons.

\- Ah, répondit-elle déçue sans relever les provocations du roux, aujourd'hui je ne peux pas rester… J'ai rendez-vous avec Harry, puis tu sais que tous les samedis matin je travaille avec Stan, et après je reste à l'hopital… »

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, leur petite bulle de bonheur qui avait eu le temps de grossir déjà éclatée. Ils passaient à autre chose. C'était toujours comme ça, quand il se retrouvaient, ils étaient coupés du reste, enfermés dans leur monde. Mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Parfois une nuit, parfois deux jours. Ils avaient des horaires complètement incompatibles. La semaine, Ron partait souvent aux quatre coins du Massachusetts ou même plus loin, car il travaillait comme élagueur dans une entreprise, et également dans la scierie de son frère en banlieue le week-end. Quand il avait du temps, il allait parfois aider ses parents qui détenaient une petite ferme familiale en campagne. Il avait une grande famille, et tous ses frères se débrouillaient pour aider chacun à leur tour leurs parents qui vieillissaient. Il n'avait qu'une petite sœur, Ginny, qui avait marié très jeune Harry, le pédiatre de la ville. À vrai dire, il savait que Hermione n'était pas faite pour la vie qu'il se destinait. Se marier, avoir beaucoup d'enfants, peut-être un jour reprendre la ferme, ou l'entreprise dans laquelle il travaillait, c'était ses seules ambitions. Il aurait peut-être dû choisir quelqu'un d'un peu moins enflammé, quelqu'un d'un peu moins flamboyant, qui l'aurait suivi un peu partout. Mais il avait choisi Hermione, et il profitait un peu égoïstement du fait qu'elle ne se rappelait pas encore à quel point elle était ambitieuse et passionnée. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas éternellement, qu'un jour elle se réveillerait, qu'un jour, c'est sûr, elle partirait.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, en retard pour ne pas changer, Hermione se précipita aux vestiaires, enfila sa blouse blanche, accrocha son badge, et monta directement au troisième étage où se trouvait le bureau de son ami.

« Je sais, je suis désolée, j'étais presqu'à l'heure puis je me suis demandée sur le chemin si j'avais éteint la taque de cuisson puis tu sais comment ça se passe, tu es sûr de l'avoir fait mais ça t'angoisse tellement qu'il faut que tu retournes vérifier, le truc c'est que j'étais déjà à la moitié du chemin, donc j'ai perdu 15minutes parce-qu'en passant devant le miroir de l'entrée je me suis rendue compte que mes bas n'allaient pas du tout avec ma robe, je n'avais rien regardé avant de partir, donc c'est pas une excuse mais voilà ! »

Son monologue l'avait vue entrer dans le bureau, fermer la porte, poser un baiser sur la joue de Harry, s'asseoir en face de lui et poser son sac.

« Tu sais Hermione, je te donne toujours rendez-vous un quart d'heure avant l'heure exacte à laquelle je veux te voir, et ça fonctionne à chaque fois, tu es toujours à l'heure. »

Elle pouffa,

« Maintenant que tu me l'as dit, tu vas devoir me donner rendez-vous une demie heure à l'avance ! »

Ils se sourirent, puis Harry sorti un dossier de son bureau, et entra dans le vif du sujet.

« Tes résultats avec Stan sont incroyables. Il commence à parler doucement, désigne certains objets quand il a besoin. Il a toujours évidemment des difficultés à communiquer, mais à tes côtés, c'est incroyable… On dirait que tous les sens qu'il bloque s'ouvrent à nouveau.

\- C'est un garçon très sensible. Quand je joue, il y a une réelle connexion entre nous. C'est comme si je deviens le centre de son monde. C'est très touchant. »

\- Il y a autre chose dont je voulais te parler à son propos. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas un Asperger comme les autres Il y a certaines choses qui me font croire que… C'est un Asperger génial. »

Hermione resta quelques secondes, interdite.

« Oui, je sais que c'est un garçon super…

\- Tu ne comprends pas, la coupa-t-il, je parle de lui en termes de génie. Tu sais, on l'a perdu dans l'hôpital cette semaine. C'était réellement le branle-bas de combat.

\- Quoi ? Vous ne devez jamais le laisser seul ! Il peut se faire beaucoup de mal !

\- « On sait ça Hermione, c'est quand même notre métier. Bref, on l'a cherché partout, quand on a entendu de drôles de bruits venant de la cave. En fait, il s'était caché dans la buanderie. Il avait attaché des vieilles cordes à linge, et disposé toutes sortes de bouteilles vides autour de lui qu'il avait récupéré dans les ordures. Il jouait de la musique Hermione. Il avait rassemblé tout ça, et il faisait de la musique. Il reproduisait des chansons qu'il avait entendu à la radio, c'était incroyable, on n'osait pas l'arrêter. Quand il nous a vu, il a stoppé net, et s'est renfrogné. Depuis, il est muet, on a plus su lui faire dire un mot de la semaine. J'attendais avec impatience votre séance, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été aussi renfermé. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. En elle, plusieurs émotions se bousculaient. La joie, la peur, la nostalgie, l'excitation. Elle attendait patiemment que la plus forte d'entre elle fasse surface. Elle espérait surtout, naïvement, que ça ne soit pas la nostalgie.

« C'est un génie en musique, c'est ce que tu penses ?

\- Nous n'en sommes pas certains. Nous avons tenté de le faire jouer, nous lui avons proposé plusieurs instruments. Mais nous ne pouvons le forcer pour en être sûr. Ça doit venir de lui-même. On s'est dit que, peut-être, à la fin de tes séances de musicothérapie, tu pourrais peut-être lui proposer ton violon ? Je sais que j'ai toujours été sceptique avec ces sciences obscures, moi le rationaliste. Mais ça pourrait être la clef. Ça pourrait être le moyen pour lui de s'ouvrir au monde, et d'entrevoir un futur. Il a déjà 15 ans. Il ne fait presque plus de progrès, nous craignons le moment où il régressera. On s'est dit que peut-être, le raccrocher à une passion…

\- J'essaierai, dit-elle doucement, j'essaierai tout ce que je pourrai. Si c'est le seul moyen de le sauver, j'y mettrai toute mon âme. »

°O°O°O°

Installée sur une chaise très inconfortable, Stan assit sur un coussin, par terre, devant elle, elle s'apprêtait à jouer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait l'impression que cette séance était la plus importante de sa vie, et que si elle ratait une seule note, si elle ne donnait pas la bonne intonation, le bon sentiment, si les silences étaient trop courts, ou trop longs, elle allait faire chuter Stan, et qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Derrière la porte, elle voyait Harry jeter des petits coups d'œil fréquents à travers la vitre, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Elle attendit qu'il regarde encore une fois pour lui faire les gros yeux. « Si tu crois que tu m'aides là ! » lui fit-elle comprendre.

Stan la regardait droit dans les yeux, accroché au moindre de ses gestes. Cela la bouleversait toujours. Alors elle comprit ce qu'elle devait jouer. Ce fut comme une illumination. Devant ces yeux qui la touchaient en plein dans le cœur, qui la transperçaient, elle sut trouver l'émotion pour jouer ce morceau qu'elle avait abandonné bien des années auparavant. Après une grande inspiration, elle se lança. Elle entama la première note, un sol piano, et quand les yeux de l'enfant devant elle s'illuminèrent, elle comprit qu'elle avait réussi.

°0°0°

« Tu dois le tenir comme ça, tes épaules et tes bras relâchés, voilà très bien. Tu dois être fier de jouer, c'est pourquoi ton dos et ta tête doivent être droite, comme un prince ! »

Stan sourit, ses yeux pétillants.

 _En plein dans le cœur, Stan._

« Ok maintenant ton archer, comme ça, ton coude un peu plus plié, parfait ! On va essayer de faire une première note sans mettre le doigt sur la touche ok ? La touche c'est cette partie noire, vas-y, essaie »

Un peu angoissé, tira l'archet sur une corde. Le son qu'il produisit était assez désagréable, comme lorsqu'on crissait des ongles sur un tableau noir. Stan, paniqué, poussa un léger cri, et arrêta tout, déposa le violon et se renferma dans la chaleur un peu réconfortante de ses propres bras.

« Non, non, non » répétait-il doucement.

Hermione, peut habituée à ses angoisses – il était toujours si détendu avec elle – tendit la main. C'était une décision importante, ce pourquoi elle hésitait, car elle ne l'avait jamais touché. C'était un garçon très timide, peu habitué au contact humain, et cela était un geste quitte ou double. Du bout des doigts, elle toucha son épaule, mais il se dégagea un peu violemment. Alors elle reprit le violon, et lui dit en jouant une fausse note.

« Regarde, moi aussi, je fais ça. Ça ne peut pas venir tout de suite. Il faut s'entrainer, tu comprends ? Il faut répéter beaucoup de fois pour que la note soit exactement celle que l'on veut. Si tu veux, je te laisse le violon, et tu peux chercher toi aussi, quelle note tu veux, essaye… »

Ses tentatives furent vaines, alors Hermione déposa le violon à ses côtés, et ferma la porte délicatement derrière elle en sortant. Dehors, Harry et quelques infirmiers la regardait avec espoir, et elle secoua légèrement la tête en signe de dénégation. Légèrement déçus, les infirmiers retournèrent à leur travail, et Harry et Hermione s'assirent à côté de la porte. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes.

« Il a eu peur, je ne sais pas de quoi. On dirait qu'il déteste les mauvais sons, comme si ça lui faisait du mal. Je lui ai laissé mon violon pour qu'il s'entraîne tout seul. »

Ils parlèrent un peu, de tout, de rien, et puis ils se séparèrent, Harry pour travailler et Hermione pour ses autres séances. Ils retournaient régulièrement, au cours de la journée, regarder si Stan avait bougé, mais il restait là, immobile, et le violon ne s'était pas déplacé.

Hermione, toujours aussi tenace, ne voulait pas laisser tomber, et elle rendît visite à Stan tous les jours de la semaine. Elle jouait, puis elle essayait de lui faire faire quelques notes, mais le garçon n'osait plus toucher l'instrument, et s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Stan s'autorisait rarement des moments d'espoirs comme celui qui l'avait touché quand il a pris le violon pour la première fois dans ses mains. Ainsi, pour l'adolescent, ce fût une chute vertigineuse lorsqu'il a raté sa première note. Pour lui, qui vivait dans un monde étrange, un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était comme si la première chose qu'il pensait enfin comprendre dans ce monde obscur, le rejetait sans concession. Froidement, ce violon qui lui faisait tant de bien lorsque Hermione en jouait, lui avait dit « Je ne suis pas pour toi. Personne jamais ne te comprendra ».

Un matin, il se réveilla et décida que c'était une bonne journée. Il décida que c'était un grand garçon, et que si le violon ne l'aimait pas, alors il l'obligerait à l'aimer. Il le prit doucement entre ses mains, murmura qu'il le fallait, il fallait que cela devienne son meilleur ami. Il joua avec les cordes, les pinçant, les grattant comme une guitare. Et ce son lui plut. Alors il continua.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil commençait à rougit, colorant de couleurs chaudes les pavillons de la banlieue, que Harry débarqua dans la salle vide que Hermione avait trouvée pour préparer ses leçons de la semaine à l'académie. Sans dire un mot, il lui prit la main et ils parcoururent en courant les différents couloirs pour arriver jusqu'à la chambre. Au dernier tournant déjà, elle comprit, parce-qu'une petite foule s'était amassée devant la vitre et surtout car on entendait déjà. Elle ne se gêna pas pour pousser tout le monde, son presque-mètre soixante ne lui permettait pas de voir grand-chose à l'arrière, et le vit, là, son petit bout d'homme, dans une posture parfaite, jouer cette mélodie qui avait accompagné les plus belles et les plus tumultueuses années de sa vie.

Il la vit et ne regardait plus qu'elle. C'était très étrange, intense et doux, et dans ses yeux, elle pouvait lire toute sa reconnaissance.

Elle comprît qu'il pouvait s'en sortir. Et elle, avec cette musique jouée à la perfection qui l'emmenait si loin, qui réveillait en elle des sentiments enfouis, ne tînt plus longtemps avant de se mettre à pleurer.

°O°

La cinquième lettre qui allait changer la vie d'Hermione, elle, allait tout bouleverser à nouveau, d'une manière inédite cependant. La cinquième lettre dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, et dans ses cauchemars souvent elle rêvait de toutes sortes de situations qui la menaient là où cette lettre allait l'emmener. Mais elle ne savait rien encore. Pour l'instant, Hermione dormait, les bras de son petit-ami autour de son ventre, et la vie continuait son cours.

* * *

 _ **Note**_ Alors ? Alors ? *Yeux suppliants* N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, est-ce que certains personnages vous plaisent ? D'autres pas ? Est-ce que vous avez hâte de savoir de quoi parle la lettre, avez-vous deviné ? Et puis surtout, mais où est Draco ?

À très vite,

La bise,

Lylla-May


End file.
